Don't Jump
by VampiricLayer
Summary: When someone dear to you is about to do something they'll regret, what can you do to help them?


Naruto was sitting at ichirakis, eating some ramen

It's a songfic… How fun. Anyway the name of the song is "Don't Jump" By Tokio Hotel and it's an excellent song if you ask me. Well I had fun typing it up since it's a pretty sad song and the story goes right with it. So please read it and review

REVIEW!!

Oh yeah, and I don't own Naruto

A boy was sitting at ichirakis, eating some ramen. Suddenly he felt a pain in his heart. Like some part of him was going to disappear. He looked towards the hokage monument, and one word came to his mind…

"Evangeline…."

_On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm…_

On top of the hokage monument, a girl was standing. She was shivering in the cold winter air, yet she felt at peace up there….

_I say your name in silence  
You don't wanna hear it right now…_

As he was running, his eyes kept looking up at the monument, her name repeating in his head, over and over again…

_The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down…_

As she stood at the edge, tears found their way down her cheeks and off the edge. At the bottom, they landed on a random passerby, who looked up, and continued walking away…

_Each one a promise  
Of everything you never found…_

As the tears fell, she remembered the pain of loneliness she'd felt all her life. Then, the one person who helped her through it came to mind, and she wondered where he was…

_I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true, don't jump…_

"Evangeline!" He yelled, hoping she would hear. Yet he was still too far away for her to hear him yelling…

_The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you, don't jump_

As she was looking below, she could swear she saw a head of neon yellow hair coming in her direction. She wondered if she could meet the strange light at the bottom if she walked off right now. But as soon as she saw it, the head disappeared…

_Don't let memories go of me and you  
The world is down there out of view…_

As he was running, memories of her came flooding back to him. They had both helped each other through the pain of loneliness…

_Please, don't jump_

The clock hit 10:28…

_You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for…_

Her eyes opened, only for the flood of tears to come rushing out. She tried to wipe them away, but they wouldn't stop...

_  
The snow will falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more…_

His whole body felt numb from running so fast. But he couldn't give up. Not for anything. Her life depended on it…

_Somewhere out there  
You lost yourself in your pain…_

She tried to think back to when it all started. The cutting, the isolation from him, and the silence. Was it all worth it, just to end up like this….

_You dream of the end  
To start all over again…_

All she could think about was the pain of falling. Would it really help her, or would it make it worse. Would things start over for her again? It's not like anyone would care if she did it anyway…

_I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true, don't jump…_

Getting to the hokage monument was his number one priority right now. But what if he didn't make it in time…

_The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you, don't jump…_

As she looked out over the village, she thought she saw the neon yellow head again. But this time it was closer. She felt the urge to step over the edge even sooner before it got to her. But she knew she had to use what willpower was left not to…

_Don't let memories go of me and you  
The world is down there out of view…_

Suddenly, memories of him came flooding back to her. The happiness he gave her when he was around her, it was like a drug to her. As she looked out into the village once more, she wondered if he was down there…

_  
Please, don't jump, don't jump_

The clock turned 10:29…

Since they were children, they had always been together. Even if the whole village hated them, she would stay with him no matter what. When mobs would chase them, he would find her someplace to hide and then lead the mob off somewhere else. As they grew older, the beatings got worse, and she would be unable to hide from the mob. She would stay in her apartment for longer and longer periods of time, not letting anyone in. Finally, it became too much for her. She knew she had to escape…

_I don't know how long…_

As he got to the bottom of the hokage monument, there were a couple of people standing around looking up. He looked up, and saw her there. He immediately raised his hand up the sky, as if trying catch her….

_I can hold you so strong…_

She felt a familiar happiness, and looked down. She saw him with his arm raised high at her. She then tried to reach for him….

_I don't know how long…_

Both of them, reaching for each other at the same time, they both felt a familiar feeling each hadn't felt for a long time…

_Just take my hand_

He started running toward the stairs…

_Give it a chance_

She backed away from the edge…

_Don't jump!_

The clock turned 10:30

_I scream into the night for you!  
Don't make it true, don't jump!_

Running up the stairs, he knew he had to hurry as fast as he could. If he didn't, it would be his fault…

She stood at the top waiting for him. She was hoping that he would yell at her for trying to walk off the edge. She knew that she deserved it…

_The lights will not guide you through!  
They're deceiving you, don't jump!  
_

Bursting through the door at the top, he quickly looked around, and found her. He immediately started running towards her…

She saw him burst through the door, and now he was running toward her. She hoped that she would get what she deserved…

_Don't let memories go of me and you!  
The world is down there out of view!_

As he got to her, he embraced her in a hug, knowing that it was his fault that she was up here…

As he got to her, she waited for the worst. Instead, she was embraced in a hug. Not knowing what to do, the tears started falling down her face…

_Please, don't jump, don't jump!_

"Please don't jump Evangeline, I don't know what I would do without you…" He whispered in her ear, the tears falling down his face as well.

"I thought you hated me for trying to do this…" She said back…

"I could never hate you, never. You're my world…" He whispered…

"I love you Naruto…" She said….

"I love you too Evangeline…" He replied…

_And if all that can't hold you back…_

"I can't live without you…" She whispered…

"I can't live without you either…" He whispered back as they walked over to the edge in embrace…

Looking over the edge, they both said the same thing…

"Goodbye Konoha…" They whispered in unison…_  
_

They fell backwards in embrace, both with newfound happiness. They didn't care if they went to hell or not, as long as they were together. Unknown to them, their places in heaven had been guaranteed a long time ago. Before they hit the ground, he whispered one last thing…

"I love you Evangeline…"

"I love you Naruto…"

_Then I'll jump for you  
_

So what did you think of it? How about you tell me in a review? Go on , hit the button below this sentence. Anyway, I'm gonna upload this and I'll check it later.. Review, so when I check this later, I can feel good that someone actually read my work

Vampiric Out!


End file.
